spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bikini Bottom Election (2015)
The Bikini Bottom Mayor Election of 2015 will be a very important event that is going to elect the 46th (next) mayor for Bikini Bottom. Mayor O-Neil is the current mayor but he has served his two terms and he has selected FOUR worthy candidates for the election but only ONE can Succeed him. Candidates are below. The day the next mayor will be elected is Tuesday, November 24, 2015, and the new mayor will start on Tuesday, December 1, 2015. Candidates For 46th Mayor BRYAN DEVINE (Republican): Mr.Devine is a bit retarded and is color-blind in one eye but he does have good speeches and has been wishing to be mayor of Bikini Bottom since he was 3. He is very nerdy. MARGARET FREEMAN (Republican): Mrs.Freeman has high experience with Bikini Bottom politics and also Bikini bottom never had a woman mayor. She wishes good luck to the other candidates but she would really like being the first female mayor of Bikini bottom. She is 60 years old and has been in the political business for 30 years. She knows what she is doing and is not retarded like Mr.Devine. ROBERT NICK (Democrat): Mr.Nick wants to make a big difference for income money and taxes in the city, he loves money and people see him driving his solid gold limo down the street with 17 suitcases full of 500 dollar bills. He is the 3rd richest man in the city and has a decent experience with politics. He also ran for the 2012 Mayor Election of Bikini Bottom but lost to the O'Neil / Beers campaign which resulted in O'Neil serving a second term in office. WESLEY TARARA (Democrat): Mr.Tarara is a funny goofball but also has really high experience with politics just like Mrs.Freeman. Mr.Tarara has been in politics for 9 years and he is 54 years old. He loves pizza. Candidates for 46th Vice Mayor JOAN EASTWOOD (Republican): Part of the Devine / Eastwood campaign; Mrs.Eastwood is one of four candidates to be running for 2015 vice mayor of Bikini Bottom. Eastwood isn't too successful in politics since she lost to George Catalina (44th mayor) in the 2003 Bikini Bottom mayor election and failed to become city senator of Rina Bottom in 1995 against Robert Nick. Eastwood's nickname is Eastwood the fail. Reasons for her bad luck is using the ouija board wrong by not holding the planchette correctly and forgetting to say goodbye. LANCE LUCY (Republican): Part of the Freeman / Lucy campaign; Mr.Lucy is another one of the four candidates to be running for 2015 vice mayor of Bikini Bottom. Lucy is about 75 years old and was actually the 40th mayor of Bikini Bottom from 1979-1985. Mr.Lucy is also a long time friend of Mrs.Freeman. His plan he made with Mrs.Freeman is to bring back an amazing amusement park the city had long ago called Fascinations Amusement Park. the campaign is also planning lots of amazing stuff if their campaign is elected in May 2015. Since a lot of the city residents have fond memories of the park, they are thinking of electing this campaign since Bikini Bottom could have its first woman mayor and a former mayor being vice mayor now. DANIEL OBAMA (Democrat): Part of the Nick / Obama campaign; Mr.Obama is another one of the four candidates to be running for 2015 vice mayor of Bikini Bottom. Obama is about 53 years old and is the second cousin (once removed) cousin of Barack Obama (America's president). Daniel also screws up regularly just like his president cousin. Obama also murdered the 43rd mayor of bikini bottom {Keith Tyler} at a festival in Berlin, Germany on Friday, November 13, 2009. NATHANIEL BUSH (Democrat): Part of the Tarara / Bush campaign; Mr.Bush is the final of the four candidates to be running for 2015 vice mayor of Bikini Bottom. Bush is about 29 years old and although his last name is bush, he is not related to George W. Bush whatsoever. Nathaniel is also a goofball and slacks regularly on his political jobs. Nathaniel also pooped his pants accidentally during the election of Mayor O'Neil on May 6, 2009. Nathan was sitting in the 1st row, 25th seat to the left. Category:Events